


Count Me In

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Death, F/M, Female Character of Color, Immortals, Ivar is only in here for a single chapter, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Piercings, Sad, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: She was immortal, simple as that. The first being in existence & the only being for roughly an eon.Loneliness. A feeling she'd known for most her life. A feeling, to some extent, she'd grown accustom to.Earth. The planet she resided on. The planet, that for whatever reason, had continuously held her curiousity & a small sliver of her heart.The Avengers. The first creatures she considered friends & family. Her heart soared every time she saw one of them. They too, held a place in her heart.Bruce Banner. A being beyond perfect in her eyes. He was a warmth she never known before. His place in her heart was so large, the muscle sometimes ached for him.PS. Each chapter will be based on the tiny paragraphs above. The first two/three chapters will be fairly short (maybe).





	1. The First to Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome!
> 
> Ivar is in chapter 3.

When she was first created or "born" her world was black. It always had been. No light was present in her "home". It was always night. Whether her eyes were open or closed, black was all she could see. It bothered her for awhile, not being able to see. She couldn't even tell what she looked like. Not that it mattered.

Not long after her creation, she realized no one else was there. She'd spend a great deal of her time awake floating around in each direction. At times she'd question if she was actually moving forward, or if her mind was playing tricks on her. Giving her false hope of finding another living being.

After what felt like years she'd given up completely. There was no life in this abyss other than her. She'd sleep most of the time now. Occasionally waking up to move about her "home", questioning her existence.

Who created her? What was her purpose? Was she to die alone?

The last question always caused her to shiver at the thought. Surely her purpose wasn't to live here only to die alone. She swallowed the fear, decided it was best if she slept it off.

* * *

 " _Reese."_

The immortal paused, looking around the vast space surrounding her. No other being was around her. So who spoke? Then again, she'd never heard her own voice before. She had no need to speak, no one was there to listen.

_"Reese."_ The voice repeated once more, startling her. She whizzed around as she floated, eyes scanning the void she occupied. The ominous voice was deep, & rough, as if having yelled all their lives & this was the first time they spoke in a normal tone.

She blinked. In that moment realization dawned on her, the voice wasn't coming from somewhere around her; it was coming from her mind. But the voice was too masculine to be her own conscious, who did it belong to? And what reason did they have to repeat the word?

_"Reese!"_ It boomed, causing her to cover her ears & screw her eyes shut at the unpleasantness. Seconds later she reopened her eyes, hands falling from her ears as she tried to comprehend what it wanted.

"R- Reese..." She finally muttered softly. A while passed & the voice did not invade her mind. "Reese." She repeated louder, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears. Her voice was low, & hoarse from never being used as she repeated the word. The word she soon came to realize was her name.

Why'd it give her a name?


	2. Overwhelming

Alone. Reese had been alone in her black world for an ungodly amount of time. But during the many times she floated around her "home", this time was different. She had taken notice to a small light not too far from her.

"What's that?" She questioned softly. Curiosity got the best of the immortal, & she made her way over to the light, she avoided looking directly at it, not wanting to go blind. However, she spared glances at it for mere seconds. She'd never seen something so bright & beautiful.

As she neared the small speckle of light, sound could be heard. Her ears perked up at the barely audible noise. As Reese grew closer, the noise being emitted from the tiny orb grew a bit louder. The sound would change every few moments from crackling, to static & back again.

"What? What are you doing here? So out of place..." Reese thought aloud, finally bringing herself to gaze at the light completely. It seemed to dim some the longer she looked at it, as if it knew the damage that it could inflict, but wanted to be looked upon by her curious gaze.

Reese felt compelled to touch it, & she did. Consequences not once crossing her mind as she lifted a hand, & carefully extended it towards the only form of light that had been present since she'd been alive. It's warmth grew the closer her hand got to it.

Gently her hand rested on it, the warmth of it intensifying until she could feel it deep within her bones. Seeping into the marrow. The warmth radiating from it touched every cell of her being. It was unlike any other she experienced before.

Her eyes widened as the orb of light began to grow. Reese gasped softly & extended her other hand, cupping the ever growing sphere with it. The heat intensified, & the orb brightened, forcing the immortal into looking away.

She hissed. Retracting her hands as the sphere of light burned her, seemingly blackening her skin only for it to heal mere seconds later. Reese backed up as the orb continued expanding, until finally... it exploded.

* * *

The orb of light had exploded & when Reese came to, she found herself surrounded by stars as she drifted through space. Her hearing was muffled & vision blurred from the explosion, she quickly righted herself, hands gliding over her body for any injuries. There were none.

"Ugh..." Reese groaned softly to herself, rubbing her head. She blinked a few times, vision steadily becoming clearer. With her vision still a bit fuzzy, she glanced about, eyes widening as they took in her surroundings.

Stars. They twinkled & flickered all around her, filling in the once black skies she's grown so use to. Splashes of color filled the void as well, brilliant hues of blues & purples. They streaked space in the most elegant of ways. It was breathtaking to the immortal who'd only known one color.

She twirled about, looking all around. Nearby swirls peaked her interest, some with circular, others oval in shape, & a few in straight lines. Reese squinted, noticing small glowing patches within each. They glowed a faint brown, or yellow, or red.

They were galaxies, countless galaxies with worlds in each of them.

One of the galaxies held her gaze longer than the rest; a blue spiral, not completely circular, it slanted a bit to one side. Whatever resided in it drew her to it. Reese flew closer to the spiral, abruptly stopping.

"Wait... what if this explodes too?" Reese questioned herself, eyes narrowing. "Well, I am immortal..." She added, shurgging as she closed in on the galaxy. The closer she got, the more she felt it pull her.

Turns out the tugging feeling was the gravitational pull of the  _wormhole_ leading to the galaxy. But Reese realized this too late, & was sucked into it without so much as a choice.

* * *

 Planets upon planets greeted the immortal on the other side of the wormhole.

Reese drifted from each planet, finding some of the species inhabiting them very pleasant & friendly, while others were hostile & obnoxious. Granted she couldn't understand any of the (friendly) species she'd met, a mutual understanding formed between them as they interacted.

But Reese didn't stay long. Her visits to each planet only lasted a few days to a week at most. Reese couldn't find a reason to stay, & even during her - all beyond pleasant- stays, she excluded herself. Well, for the most part, each species had their rituals & traditions she did not want to disrespect.

Reese did as they instructed, having to watch a demonstration first. She was relieved none of the species she met had an sort of live sacrifice. To her life was precious, she'd been alone too long to think any life was worthless.

As Reese traveled from planet to planet, she remained reserved. She participated when absolutely necessary, but would hide away immediately after. Reese found herself exploring the planets terrains; swamps, rainforests, forests, & deserts. Each environment different from the last when it came to animals & plants scouring the land.

Nature was her constant companion from civilization to civilization. No one to talk to. She felt loneliness most of her life, & she always wanted company she could speak to & interact with. Now she had it, but she didn't want it. Reese hadn't known just how use to being alone she was. Being around all sorts of beings was overwhelming. She felt content on her own.

Maybe it would have been better if she kept to herself?


	3. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be split in two.
> 
> Chapter one is Reese's encounter with Ivar the Boneless.
> 
> Chapter two is about her life on earth, in America & such.

There were still countless planets Reese hadn't explored. The reason behind that was because of a planet called Earth, it's now dominant species known as humans. They had taken millions of years to evolve to such advanced creatures, Reese had watched them evolved from an ape like beast.

Upon further inspection, she noticed her likeness to the humans inhabiting this planet. Whereas all the others, she didn't resemble them in the slightest. This fact comforted her. It made her stick around longer than she had before.

The humans she met were large, & very muscular. She figured them to be the males of the species. They wore metal & furs from hunts, their hair braided or free flowing, facial hair adorning many of their faces. They looked her over, hostile until their leader she supposed appeared. He shoved his way through the mass of bodies.

His blue eyes pierced her brown ones. Reese looked him over, taking notice to the contraptions surrounding his legs, & the large walking sticks he had on either side of him. Reese focused on his legs up until the moment he spoke.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" His voice was smooth, agitation evident in his tone. Reese gapped at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Do you understand me?" He questioned.

She nodded. Granted she never spoken to many humans around these parts, she still practiced their language in case of a misunderstanding. Reese was glad she had chosen to learn their language.

"I'm Reese... Daugher of Roth..." She added, knowing their ways of referring to their heritage within their names. Reese had no parents, but it would seem suspect to not have a last name of sorts. The young male looked at her to continue, "I live up in the mountains... I'm not one for being around many people..."

The man, she soon learned, named Ivar, was satisfied with her answers. He glanced over his shoulder, making eye contact with one of his own & gave him a nod.

Reese tensed as the other man moved towards her, she acted quickly, & ducked out of his grasp before kicking his feet out from under him. All eyes were on her, even their leader in shock. He regained composure & gave his men another look. Reese was surrounded & couldn't flee, hands reached out, successfully restraining her.

"Alright, back to Kattegat," their leader said, a triumphant smirk on his youthful features as he looked at Reese. She merely rolled her eyes & looked away defeatedly.

* * *

 Ivar the Boneless is what his people called him. At first Reese snickered at the name, given it was meant to be an insult to his disability, but Ivar took pride in the name. Saying, 'it struck fear' in those who uttered it. She soon came to find out he was correct, people feared him. His own men were wary of him.

"That is not good." Reese had spoke, out of line, one day. It had been roughly a week after her capture. They clothed her, bathed her- much to her displeasure- & fed her decent meals. For awhile she hadn't known whether she was a prisoner or not, but the thick metal collar around her neck said enough about Ivar's feelings towards her.

"What is not good?" Ivar asked, blue eyes flickering to Reese's form besides his throne.

He was more willing to speak with her when none of his people, brothers included, were around. Reese supposed it was because she was his only company during these times. Either way, Reese enjoyed their conversations, much to her surprise. She had never been one much for speaking to others.

"Your men fearing you. Fear causes humans to do many stupid & rash things," Reese explained. She'd seen the things humans did when afraid of something, a tribe nearly burned her alive when they realized she wasn't human. "Your people may plot of overthrow you Ivar." She pointed out.

"You speak as if you're not human," Ivar said offhandedly. His eyes studied her for a moment until she shrugged, "Highly doubt it, too afraid." He replied curtly. Reese nodded, the answer would suffice for now. "Are you a warrior?" Ivar questioned.

Reese tensed. The question caught her off guard, he never inquired about her. He only did that the day they met, usually their conversations stemming from whatever pissed Ivar off that day or future plans to expand his territory.

"I suppose," she replied truthfully. "I never had to fight before, but I know how..." Reese trailed off causing Ivar to look at her. He glanced at her as she stared at her upward facing palms, clenching her fists before relaxing them completely. A look of uncertainty causing her brow to crease.

"Mmm," he hummed to himself. He shifted, causing the young woman to look at him. Ivar extended his hands out to her, awkwardly leaning over the armrest of his throne. Reese stood, maneuvering herself until she was in front of him. His hands moved towards her, fingers brushing the metal collar.

"What are you doing?" She inquired as he fumbled with the collar. Seconds later her question was answered when a click reached her ears. Ivar leaned back, collar in his hand & he chucked it to the side of the room. Her eyes widened & she touched her neck, feeling the areas that it cut into.

"Fight with me." Ivar said, eyes gliding over her, stopping on her neck. It was his turn to look at her surprised. The open wounds ruining her skin had healed to light scars before his eyes. Reese's breath caught in her throat as she stared at an equally wide eyed viking.

Neither moved, not that either could really go anywhere. Ivar couldn't run & Reese would be impaled the moment she left the room without him. She couldn't die, but being impaled was not painless.

_"What are you?"_ He asked lowly. Ivar's voice wavered, betraying his attempt at sounding composed. He mentally cursed himself. His eyes never left hers.

"I'm immortal." Reese said bluntly. She broke the staring contest & rose to her full height, towering over the male seated before her. "I'm no threat, but people are always afraid of me. They all share the look you do..." Reese said meeting his blue hues once more. Only fear didn't shine bright in his eyes, it was awe. Ivar was stupefied by her.

"Incredible... Please, you must fight beside me!" He lurched forward, uncharastically begging as he clutched at her oversized pants. Reese looked at him bewildered, never having seen such excitement in the youth's features.

She sighed to herself, shaking her head as she looked to the heavens, "Fine, count me in." She agreed. Ivar nodded & released her, quickly yelling for his men he then ordered to fit Reese with better clothing, as well as a place to sleep comfortably.

To their shock Ivar had given her two weapons to call her own; a dagger & a sword. The latter was a pleasant surprise to the immortal, knowing to own a sword was a way of showing high ranking or wealth.

"Get her armor she may call her own!" Ivar barked to his men, making them scramble to please him. Reese smiled crookedly at the man on the throne, never before having seen him so eager to tend to anyone.

* * *

Ten years had gone by since then, Ivar had become even more powerful. He was a mighty leader & commander, & Reese had proudly stood beside him the last decade. She assisted him with battle strategies, raids, & expanding his already vast knowledge & wisdom.

She had become his right hand man since that day he released her, they fought ferociously on the battle field, cutting down their enemies with precision. Through it all, Reese had earned the title 'Roth the Ruthless,' a title she upheld well.

Reese glanced to her left, finding Ivar smiling & laughing along with his brothers as they spoke of a battle they'd won days before. To her right resided Ivar's wife, she was younger than him by five or more years. She was quiet, doing as she supposed a wife should in these times; look pretty & tend to their husband without question.

_Ten years._ She sighed to herself, focusing once more on the people she considered friends.  _I've been here ten years._ As if sensing her thoughts Ivar gazed at her, blue eyes concerned as they looked her over. Reese stood, stretching sore limbs before excusing herself for some fresh air.

She exited the large hall used for feasts & gatherings, & leaned against the wall. The cool wind nipped at her skin as she folded her arms over her chest, brown eyes looking to the sky as she tilted her head back. Reese still couldn't believe she'd been on this planet for millions of years.

"Reese?" Reese straightened herself, smiling at Ivar as he walked over to her. She noticed as time went on he had gotten better at getting around using his canes as she called them.

"Yes? What is wrong?" She asked him as he came to stop besides her. Ivar leaned against the hall's outter wall, giving his friend a pointed look.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said flatly. "What troubles you Reese?" Ivar asked as he took looked to the stars above. She huffed, joining him as he stargazed. She shifted. Their shoulders bumping before lightly resting against one another.

"It's just that... I've been here for some time, much longer than anywhere else." Reese admitted, lightly clutching at her forearm.

"If this is about you not aging- I've explained to my men-" Ivar began only to be interrupted.

"No!" She exclaimed. "No," Reese said again calmer, "that is not it..." But now that Ivar said it, maybe it was because she didn't age. She didn't but _they_ did. Hvitserk, Ubbe, Bjorn all aged. _Ivar aged._ It only now dawned on Reese she'd outlive them. Outlive everyone she'd ever come to know.

"Then what is it that bothers you?" Ivar persisted, worry in his eyes.

Reese allowed herself to look at Ivar.  _Really_ look at him. Ten years ago he was eighteen, barely growing facial hair & face hardly having any definition. Now he had a full beard, & underneath his jaw was strong & angular. His brow more defined but not overly so. His muscle mass has increased greatly. He was a man. No longer a boy.

"You know what? Maybe it is because I don't age." Reese said, eyes dropping to the dirt floor. She toed at a nearby rock, flipping it before pressing it into the ground firmly. Ivar smiled sadly at her, knowing she couldn't see it.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I won't blame you, you know that right? Neither will Bjorn or the others." Ivar reassured, squeezing the place where his hand occupied. Reese nodded, bringing up her own hand to rest atop his, returning the squeeze. Her hand returned to her side.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere however, not anytime soon." She said, smiling faintly. Ivar nodded. His hand slid down the expanse of her arm, catching her hand momentarily. The final squeeze he gave her hand was suppose to comfort her, but it didn't;

It only made the idea of losing her friends harder.

* * *

Ivar was now sixty years of age. A king now. He looked so regal upon his throne, crown gracefully sitting on his now gray locks. His wife was still beautiful even though the years had been a bit rough. Ivar nearly died after being shot by an arrow. To this day she thanks Reese for being there, a second later & he would've surely passed on.

Reese still retained her youthful features, not looking a day over nineteen. Brown hair short, stopping at her shoulders. Brown eyes large, & scanning the entire room like a dog dutifully guarding its master.

Ivar's dog, the recently conquered village would call her. She didn't deny it, she was always at his side, back straight & hands behind her back, but still ready to draw her sword. Reese had gotten more protective over Ivar & his family these last twenty years. Countless threats against his life had been made. Many attempted.

The first attempt against Ivar's life had resulted in the loss of Ubbe. The traitor had snuck into their home, dagger poised to strike. The man had stumbled upon Ivar's son Sigtrygg instead. The boy screamed out of fear & Ubbe was quick to come to his aid, resulting in a fatal wound but the safety of Sigtrygg. The man escaped, but was found with relative ease; the death Reese delivered was anything but merciful.

A throat being cleared brought Reese back to the present. It was Ivar much to her alarm. He didn't walk much anymore, it caused him great pain he could no longer push aside. Her hands immediately reached for her king, her friend, & she quickly eased him into a nearby chair.

"Sire," she spoke lowly, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling as eyes watched them curiously. "Please, I know it pains you to stand. If you need me just call." Reese insisted.

Ivar laughed, it was scratchy & hoarse, "Sire? Reese, when have you called me that? And I did call you, but you didn't react."

"Sorry, I was thinking," Reese said truthful, & a bit ashamed she had been the reason her friend probably hurt himself. "Next time do not get up, it hurts for you to walk."

Ivar waved off her concern, "Nonsense." He said gruffly. Reese couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, even in old age he hadn't lost his childish ways. She rolled her eyes, "What?" Ivar cocked a brow at the immortal woman before him.

Reese noticed the crows feet that now heavily accumulated at the edges of Ivar's eyes, she noticed the sunken look & the bags beneath them. His hair had begun graying when he was forty, Reese was first to comment; now it was all a silvery gray, no longer brown. His once bright blue hues were no longer as bright. They seemed to glow a faded gray-blue now.

"Reese?" Fingers snapped in front of her face, causing her to blink.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking at you." She blushed at her honesty & leaned away from the viking king. Ivar chuckled softly at her.

"You had your chance with me, you never took it!" He joked causing both to laugh together. But reality made Reese smile bittersweetly at the man before her. Ivar of course picked up on it, & he took one of her hands in his.

His skin was so wrinkled now, flesh no longer pulled tauntly over his body. His pale skin clashed against her darker tone, his tan from before having left his being from being inside so much now.

"Reese," his tone was serious, "remember me as I was, not as I am." Ivar said to her, a sad smile gracing his older features. It pained Reese to see him so depressed. "Remember the Ivar that first captured you, remember the day we first became friends. Remember that Ivar, not this shriveled old man before you now."

"... I will..." She replied curtly, she didn't know what else to say. Ivar gave her his happiest smile he could at the moment before releasing her hand. Just as he did so, a maiden appeared, holding out a parchment saying it was urgent.

* * *

Seventy-nine. Ivar died at the age of seventy-nine. This would not have bothered Reese as much as it did if he hadn't died alone. He passed over while resting one day in bed, a maiden had found him.

The news reached Reese days later in the midst of battle where she & Hvitserk strategized for victory. He looked to her after reading the message, without hesitation he told her to go to him. Reese climbed atop her horse, & rushed back to Ivar.

Reese entered Ivar & his wife's sleeping chambers, finding said wife beside her husband. Tears streaked her face as she lovingly caressed his face. Reese removed her helmet, handing it off to a guard as she strode over to the bed. His wife stood, hugging her as small sobs racked her frame every few seconds.

"He's gone..." She muttered into the taller woman's chest. Reese embraced her, lightly stroking her hair before pulling away.

"I know." Reese replied, eyes flowing around the room until they landed a young male. His blue eyes met hers & her heart clenched at the eyes so similar to her friend, "Sigtrygg." She said softly.

He walked over to her, "Reese, good to see you." Sigtrydd said, pulling her in for a hug she returned. Had she really been gone that long? Sigtrygg now towered over her like his father had, & he looked more like Ivar than the last time she'd seen him.

"Indeed. How long have I been gone?" Reese questioned. Sigtrygg looked to her confused for a moment before seeing she was being completely serious.

"Five years, you've been jumping from battle to battle for the last five years. Do you not remember?" She did. Reese had been fighting constantly for the last five years, she rode into battle since Ivar could not. She had done so without hesitation, & wore her many scars with pride.

"Awe yes, I remember now... You've grown into a handsome & smart man, your father would be proud." Reese said, patting the shoulder of the twenty-five year old. Sigtrygg smiled fondly at her words.

"Onto business," he said. His tone stern & leaving no room for objection, just like his father during important discussions. He'd make a fine king, & would lead his people into Valhalla. "Mother said Ivar spoke of where he wanted to be buried, but the information was disclosed to only you, Bjorn, & Hvitserk. Correct?"

It was true. He had only expressed this to three people, one of which had died six years earlier. Bjorn died in battle. A worthy way for a warrior to go out. The death had hurt of course, his wife & children mourned. Hvitserk as well, after his death Ivar had become more reserved.

She nodded, "Yes. England, he wants to be buried in England." With that, Sigtrygg commanded Ivar's men, now his men, to prepare a wagon to transport his father. Next, he commanded the maidens to dress Ivar's body in his armor.

They traveled a great distance, burying Ivar on the beach he requested. Hundreds attended, traveling across the land alongside his family to celebrate the beloved king. Those closest to him told stories that brought laughter & tears to those who listened. It was beyond amazing.

Reese smiled as her eyes observed it all. She pushed off from the tree she had been leaning against, & moved to the large mound where Ivar rested. Tears pricked her eyes as she kneeled, resting a hand atop it.

"You were a fine king, & an even finer friend... I'll miss you til my dying breath," she said lowly, knowing death & her would never be acquainted. Ivar would always be remembered by her. Reese nodded, biding him a farewell as she stood, hand moving to where her sword rested against her hip.

She was planning on leaving it, & as she began to unsheathe it a hand halted her. Reese glanced over her shoulder, finding Sigtrygg was behind her. The immortal gave the man a quizmatic look, brow raised in question. His eyes flickered from her sword, to her hand, then his father's grave.

"Keep the sword, he'd want you too." He simply said, releasing her hand before walking back to the other warriors. "You'll need it for your travels, I wish you the best of luck." He added as the distance between them grew.

Her eyes remained on his form until he integrated back into the circle of bodies. She turned back to the grave, hand falling from the hilt of her sword, letting the weapon slide back into its sheath. Just as Ivar had been able to, Sigtrygg could read her well; he knew she'd be leaving after today.

She held onto the sword. Reese did however leave the dagger, it stood proudly as it protruded from the earth. Maybe this was now the time to move on. To continue to travel the cosmos, but the very thought made her stomach knot. Maybe it was best she remained on earth a little longer...


End file.
